splinter seduces anna
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter seduces a young woman what does he really want?


**splinter seduces anna**

one day anna was walking home through an alley when she saw a mutant rat looking at her so she said "why are looking at me like that?" and the rat said "i am splinter and i am looking at you because i think you are very pretty" and anna said "thank you splinter so are you for a mutant" then splinter said "well i have never really seen another woman so you are the first i have seen" then anna said "so does that mean you've never been intimate?" and splinter said "alas no but i would like to meet my perfect girl some day and she will be the image of you because you are that pretty" and anna said "thank you splinter but why dont you just ask me out? i know you want to get in my pants" so splinter said "will you be my mate for life?" and anna said "yes i will i'm anna" then splinter said "come anna i will take you to my home" then he took her down the manhole.

when anna saw the sewers for the first time she said "wow this is cleaner than i thought it would be for the sewers" then splinter said "anna will you let me see a womans vagina please?" and anna said "yeah" then she stripped all her clothes off and stood in front of splinter naked then he said "your pussy is perfect anna may i touch you?" and anna said "yeah i'm a virgin so this is a first for me as well" then splinter put a hand by anna's vagina and slid a finger in then he moved it round and anna said "let me lay down splinter and you can do that as much as you want" so anna laid down then splinter resumed what he had been doing then 2mins later anna said "ohhhhhhh yeah" then as splinter took his finger out cum exploded out of anna and she said "what was that splinter?" and splinter said "humans call it an orgasm it means you are really horny and want sex" then anna said "but i dont want sex" then splinter took his kimono off and said "yes you do i know you do" then he started fucking her but anna said "no stop raping me splinter i might get pregnant and i dont want a baby" but splinter kept fucking her and eventually he cummed in her then he said "i am going to leave you here my sons would not like you in our house i will come back in a week with more food for you" then he chained her leg to the wall and left her a bag of food he had in his hand then he left.

when splinter went to anna 3months later he saw she was fat but he knew she shouldnt have been with the food he had given her so he said "i know you are pregnant anna i will get rid of the child for you soon" then he left and when the turtles were on patrol that night he got a bag of surgical tools and a wire coathanger then he hid it in a pipe by their home and that night when the turtles got home he said "boys i am choosing to make my annual pilgrimage tonight and i will be back in a week" then he left and once the lair door was closed he picked his bag up and went to anna.

when he got to anna he said "i have the things i need now let me do it" and anna said "no i want to keep this child" so splinter tied her arms and legs to pipes and he said "i am getting rid of this child if you want me to or not" then he took out the coathanger and showed it to anna and anna said "no please this is illegal let me go" and splinter said "not before the procedure is complete" and anna said "no" then splinter lined the tip up with her vagina then he put a scanner on her and directed the coathanger until it was by her amniotic sac then he gave a hard push and popped it.

when anna heard the pop she said "no i'm going to lose the baby arent i?" and splinter took the coathanger out then said "yes now do as i say and it will not be very bad for you" so anna said "ok what do you want me to do" and splinter said "i'm going to shove the coathanger into your clitoris and i want you to finger yourself and have orgasms until i say to stop" so anna fearing for her life said "ok but i'll need a hand" so splinter released her hand then he said "ok now i will use my machine to spread your clit to 10cm apart then i'll make you bleed" then he put a tiny machine on her clit and turned it until she was wide enough for him then he slowly and painfully pushed the tip into her clit and she started crying in pain but she wasnt in enough pain for splinters pleasure so he shoved it in deeper and anna said "stop it really hurts splinter" and splinter said "not until you scream in pain" so he kept pushing but before she screamed he lost the coathanger so he made her clit even wider and shoved his hand in then when he felt the coathanger he pushed it really deeply into her and it touched her sweet spot then anna screamed "ouch take it out splinter" and splinter said "i cannot it is too deeply in i will need to operate but not before you orgasm" then anna started to stroke her clit and it hurt her but she kept going so she wouldnt be hurt more.

3mins later anna cried out "aarrgh ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss ohhhhhhh" and her cum exploded out then she went at it again and 20mins later she had forced herself to have 12 orgasms so splinter said "that is enough" so anna stopped then she said "will you operate now please?" and splinter said "not yet i want another child" then he went to the surface and kidnapped another girl from the street and once she was down in the sewers she said "what do you want with me?" and splinter said "i want to make you orgasm and i need you to let another girl lick your fanny" then the girl said "ok lets go" so he took her to see anna and anna said "oh no sam he got you too?" and the girl said "yeah sorry" then splinter said "good you know each other" then he ripped sams clothes off of her and pushed her to the floor and he licked her fanny then he pushed a finger in and squirmed it round until she screamed "oh i'm gonna have my orgasm" then he took his finger out and sam arched her back and the cum exploded out of her and across the room.

when sam had done this splinter said "now get by anna and stand over her head" and sam said "or what?" and splinter said "i will rape you and when you are 3months pregnant i will do a dirty backstreet abortion" so sam stood over anna and he said "now i'm going to operate on anna and i want you both to cum by the time i'm finished" then he started the operation and 20mins later sam screamed then she spilled her female seed all over anna and she said "oh lick me out anna come on" and anna said "splinter how long have i got?" and splinter said "five minutes" so anna said "can i shove my fingers into the operation site to make me really horny so i spill my seed all over the operating table?" and splinter said "yes go on" so anna moved her hand and shoved two fingers to the operation site and fingered herself for 4mins until she felt her orgasm was nearly there then she said "when you shove your finger into the clit to pull out the coathanger i'll spill female seed all over the operating table" so splinter put his fingers in and this overloaded anna so she said "ohhhh splinter ohhhhhh yeah yeah yeah that was my best orgasm" then she relaxed her pussy and the cum came out of her at an enormous rate then splinter said "the operation is complete" and he showed anna the blood covered coathanger then anna said "oh i was so horny just now" then splinter said "i wish to spill my seed into your clitoris" and anna said "oh yeah do it and when you do i'll have lesbian sex with sam" so splinter spread anna's clit and shoved his penis in then he removed the machine keeping her clit open and she said "oh you're so big get going splinter i cant wait for that seed to be in me" so splinter fucked her clit and 5mins later he was overloaded with sheer pleasure and he let his seed spill into anna then he pulled out and said "i dont want you to fuck her yet go to sleep" so they both did.

6days later splinter said "you will both have mutiple babies by me" and sam said "no no no i wont" and splinter said "you do not have a choice" then he tied her up as well as anna and cut open her stomach then he impregnated her with two babies and once she was sewed up he did the same to anna then he left them both chained up by a leg and went home. 3months later he went to see the girls again and he said "girls how are my children today?" and sam said "fine splinter" then anna said "i lost my babies splinter look theres the blood to prove it" and splinter said "well i will still have two children i can fuck" then anna said "will you want to fuck me again?" and splinter said "no not yet but now i want you to have orgasms girls i want to cum all over you both" so they did and as they had their orgasms he had his and he made the cum drip all over them then he said "lick each others vaginas" so they did then he left and once he was gone anna said "sam we've been here for months i was just thinking maybe we could start having sex?" and sam said "ok but obviously not now why dont you just finger me?" so anna shoved a finger deep into sams vagina and when this did nothing she plunged a second finger in and sam said "ohhh yeah anna thats the way" then she cummed on annas hand and once anna had her hand out sam did the same to anna then they went to sleep.

when sam was due she woke up in pain so when splinter came an hour later anna said "splinter she's giving birth now" and splinter said "good i will be able to fuck her again soon" and 1h later sam was holding both her children and she said "they're both girls" then splinter said "good i will go now but beware when they are two i will rape them" then he left. 6months later splinter said "girls have sex now i need to see how lesbians fuck" so anna said "ok but one of us needs unchaining" so splinter took the chain off of anna's leg and she fucked sam and once they were finished splinter said "did you exchange cum?" and sam said "yeah we did" then splinter chained anna up again and left. when the babies called carol and dawn were two he came in and said "give me the girls now" and sam said "no" so splinter walked over to her and took the babies from her arms then he got them naked and said to carol "open your legs" but carol didnt as she knew what was going to happen so splinter forced her legs open and fucked her but he didnt cum in her then he did the same to dawn but he accidently cummed in dawn so he left hoping that she wouldnt get pregnant as she had rat genes that meant she could have a baby from 1yo.

4months later when he went to them anna said "splinter dawn's been getting fat recently why is this?" and splinter said "she's pregnant but i'm going to do an abortion on her now" then sam said "can i be there?" and splinter said "yes as long as you make her lick your vagina and finger carol" then sam said "i can do that" so he unchained her and said "get her on the table now while i get my tools" so sam went to dawn and said "dawn i need you to lie on that table" and dawn said "why mummy?" and sam said "because you have a baby in you but having it at your age could make you die as it comes out of your pussy" and dawn said "i dont want to die" so sam said "which is why we need to do something called an abortion now" so dawn laid on the table then sam said "thats good but we need to be naked you too carol" so they all got naked then dawn said "will splinter do the abortion?" and sam said "yes dawn he is the only one qualified to do it" then carol said "why do we need to be naked?" and sam said "because for the abortion to work your sister needs to lick my vagina and touch you up" then dawn said "ok come over here then" and sam said "first we need splinter to talk you through the procedure" then splinter came over and said "it's really simple dawn i just need to put this coathanger into your pussy and it will kill the baby then it will come out of you" then dawn said "ok how will it come out?" and splinter said "it will come out of your pussy but for that to happen you will need to be squatting over that bucket licking your sisters breasts" and dawn said "do the abortion then i dont want to die having this baby" so sam stood over dawn and carol stood by her sisters hand.

when all the women were in position splinter said "ok start dawn" so dawn started to lick sams vagina and she slid her hand round her sisters clitoris then splinter pushed the tip into her and slid it among her insides then he said "when it hurts you slide your toungue into your mothers fanny and put your fingers in your sister" and 5mins later she was in pain so she did just that then splinter pressed harder and he heard a pop then he said "ok get over the bucket and soon you will start bleeding that is just baby exiting you" so dawn sat over the bucket and licked carols breasts but this wasnt making splinter horny like he wanted it to so he said "make her orgasm like i taught you last year" so dawn started to circle her sisters clit and 5mins later carol said "ohhhh where do i cum splinter?" and splinter said "in that bucket your sister is over" so dawn got off the bucket and carol stood over it then the cum came out of her pussy and she said "yeah that was great i feel much better now" then she let dawn back over the bucket.

1h later dawn felt something coming out of her so she said "i just started bleeding splinter" and splinter said "ok but once you are finished we need to put some of that blood back in you or it could leave you unable to have children when you are older but first i need to treat it with something" so when dawn had stopped bleeding the next day he took the blood away and cummed in it several times as he wanted her pregnant again then he took 6 syringe fulls out and took them back in then he said "i will need to put some in both of you children as you both need treating for the problem incase it can afflict siblings" so dawn said "what do we need to do?" and splinter said "go wait on the bed over there" so they went to the bed then splinter looked at anna and sam then he said "you two will be made to forget and you will leave your children here with me" then he jabbed them with something.

2mins later they both said "why are we here?" and splinter said "you gave me the children over there for my research as you do not want them you may go now just go up that ladder" so they said to the girls "stay with the nice man bye forever girls" then they left and when splinter went over dawn said "why did mummy and anna leave us?" and splinter said "though they acted like they did they never loved you so when i gave them a choice they decided to leave you and have a normal life again rather than stay and be with you" then carol said "ok but you'll look after us right?" and splinter said "yes i will be moving us to a much better house soon but i need to put the finishing touches to it" then he injected the girls with three syringes each straight into the womb and he had stimulated egg release earlier that day then he left.

when he got home he said "boys for a few years now i have kept it a secret from you that the world now accepts us as a part of life we are welcome on the surface i want you boys to go up there and live normally" then leo said "what about you dad?" and splinter said "i am going to die soon my son and when i do i need to be alone then me and my body will be lifted to heaven by my master yoshi but for that to happen i must die alone" then leo said "so once we go we might never see you again?" and splinter said "no you will not i have kept the severity of my condition from you but i went to a human doctor yesterday and i was told i only have a few days" so they all cuddled him then leo said "thank you for telling us about all of this father goodbye see you in heaven" then splinter said "yes goodbye forever my sons have a good life and do not worry about me my death will be quick and painless" then donny said "out of curiosity whats wrong with you father?" and splinter said "it is my heart it is too small for my body and it is working too hard so in the next day or two it will just give out on me" then donny said "so you're going to have a heart attack?" and splinter said "yes but if i use my ninja techniques i will be able to suppress the pain i will not even know what is happening until i drop down then 1minute later i will die so if you hear a whisper in your ear one night know it is me conveying you my last words" then the turtles left.

the next night splinter used his bond with the turtles to reach out to their ears and he said "i love you my sons never forget that" then he broke the bond and severed it permanently so they could never find out he was alive. elsewhere in a flat on the surface the turtles all woke up and leo said "did you guys hear that?" and they all said "yeah" then leo said "that was fathers last words wasnt it?" and they all nodded so they started crying and held each other as they grieved someone they thought dead. the day after that splinter went to the girls and said "come girls we can go to our new home" then he showed them to the lair and dawn said "it's wonderful splinter thank you" then splinter said "go choose a room each but then i wish to show you something" so they chose rooms then once they had left their bags in them they went back to splinter.

when the girls were back in front of splinter he showed them the med lab and he said "this is where i will treat you if you get injured" then dawn said "this is a good medical facility splinter" then splinter said "you may call me dad to make converstion quicker" then carol said "dad i feel sick whats wrong with me?" and splinter said "i will need to examine you get on the bed please" so with the help of a step she sat on the bed then splinter did some tests and he said "please lie down i need to do one more test" so she laid down and once he had felt her stomach he said "this is the early symptoms of a bad problem and there is only one cure" then dawn said "will she die?" and splinter said "not if she will allow me to do whatever neccesary to cure her" then carol said "what do you need to do?" and splinter said "i must make your clitoris bleed and then you must have 10 orgasms on it" then carol said "ok do it" then splinter said "but first i must give dawn the preventative medicine" then he got some anti sickness stuff in fluid form and filled a syringe with it.

when the injection was ready splinter said "ok get on the bed by your sister please" then dawn said "ok but why?" and splinter said "because this jab must go into your pussy and then i need to do another into your arm so it goes round you faster" then he got a second one and dawn said "ok dad thank you" then splinter said "ok get naked please in fact maybe you girls should walk round naked incase you need urgent medical attention like now" and they agreed so they got naked them splinter said "when carol is better i will give you both weekly injections of this so you do not catch it again carol" then he pushed the needle into dawns pussy and she said "it hurts dad" and splinter said "it is supposed to do not worry" then when the needle was fully in her vagina he squirted the liquid out then he withdrew the needle and said "hold this pad to your pussy for a bit to stop the bleeding associated with injections" then he put a pad on her vagina then he did the treatment in her arm and put a small plaster on it then he said "ok you may get down" so she got down then splinter said "ok carol i will now use my scalpel to cut the clitoris and make it bleed then you have the orgasms" then he opened her legs a bit and once he had the scalpel in his hand he put it against her clit and cut down it a bit then carol had her orgasms and it took her only 20mins as she was convinced if she didnt do it she would die.

when she was finished splinter sewed her clit up then he said "you may go girls and dawn you can remove the pad now" so dawn put the pad in a bin and they both left then splinter went and watched a film with them. 3months later when the girls were 3months pregnant splinter did some tests and worked out that they would only be pregnant for 5months as the babies had developed faster because of the faster developing rat genes but that day when he woke his girls up he saw dawn was covered in blood so he woke her and she said "why am i covered in blood daddy?" and splinter said "do not worry that is normal it means you are able to have children again which means the treatment i did in our old home three months ago worked" then dawn said "did carol bleed?" and splinter said "yes she did and i already bathed her to clean her now it is your turn" then he took her and cleaned her up and once they were both eating breakfast he changed dawns bed and hoped carol would keep her baby.

2months later splinter was asleep when both the girls woke up but carol was in pain so she went to dawns room and said "sis get dad my tummy hurts" so dawn ran to splinters room across the lair and said "daddy help carol she's hurting again" then splinter woke up and knew she was in labour so he went to the room and said "ok i need to get her to the med lab come with us dawn she may need you" so then they ran to the med lab and once he had examined her he said "she has a naturally occuring baby there is nothing i can do for her" and dawn said "what do you mean dad theres nothing you can do?" and splinter said "if i operate to deliver the baby she will die from blood loss from the incision i make but if she has the child naturally it will rupture her vaginal blood vessels as the baby feels very big" then dawn said "what can i do for her?" and splinter said "get her things she needs to be made as comfortable as possible for the birth" so dawn ran and got some of carols favourite things then she put them round her sister and said "daddy how long does she have?" and splinter said "do you want the operation or natural birth carol?" and carol said "i want a natural birth it will give me more time with you" then splinter said "well then she will have two hours and no more" then dawn said "well then i'll have to make these two hours count" then she made herself busy taking pictures and making her sister a last meal while she was in labour.

after carol had eaten the food dawn said "how is she doing dad?" and splinter said "she will need to start pushing her child out soon she will be in a lot of pain sit by her and comfort her i will need to be down there keeping an eye on the bleeding and her child" then dawn jumped onto the bed and said "it'll be ok sis we'll look after the baby for you what do you want it called?" and carol said "anna if it's a girl after mummys friend or larry if it's a boy" then she pushed and splinter said "good girl carol just keep making gentle pushes" so carol did and 30mins later splinter said "one more push and the child will be out carol" then dawn said "she isnt bleeding much maybe she will live" then splinter said "no the baby is stopping the blood once it is out she will suffer massive blood loss and will slip away very quickly" then carol pushed again and the baby came out so dawn held her sisters hand and saw splinter was right so she said "it's ok to go sis" then splinter said "it's a girl you have a daughter a girl called anna" then knowing her baby would be fine carol slipped away and dawn cried then splinter said "hold her baby for me i need to take care of her body" then he laid the baby in her arms and dawn said "dad what will you do with her body?" and splinter said "i will cremate her and put her ashes in an urn for us to put on the mantle so she is always here with us" then he went and came back 30mins later with a small pink urn in his hands.

when dawn saw the urn she said "is that my sister?" and splinter nodded then he said "come bring the baby into the living room with you" so dawn took the baby into the living room and splinter put the urn on the mantle and said "as we have lost our daughter, sister and mother carol we have gained a spirit that will protect us from bad things may she watch over us forever" then dawn said "dad the baby's getting cold" then splinter said "well she would we need to wrap her in a blanket" then he wrapped her in a pink blanket that he then realised it had been carols and he was going to take it off of her but then dawn said "leave it father it suits that she be in her mothers blanket" so splinter left it then he said "give her to me and get dressed we will need to remain warm now winter is nearly here" so dawn gave him anna and got some clothes on then they all lived happily ever after but dawn was always a little sad at losing her sister.

**the end**


End file.
